ANT Farm The New Girl
by DangerBreaker
Summary: A new girl arrives at Ant Farm. Chyna hates her, Olive likes her, and Fletcher...well, Fletcher is confused. Fletcher/OC
1. Chapter 1

Fletcher, Olive and Chyna glanced up as a girl entered the classroom.

Her brown hair flowed down her neck, stopping a little past her shoulders, and her eyes were a bright green. "Everyone, this is Emilie. She's a new student here at Ant Farm." The teacher introduced.

"Emilie, go sit next to…" the teacher's eyes scanned the room, and then he pointed at the seat beside Fletcher. "Sit beside Fletcher, for now." He said.

Emilie obediently walked over and sat down next to him. Instantly, Fletcher smiled at her.

"Hi, Emilie, welcome to Ant Farm! I'm Fletcher, obviously. This is Olive, and this is Chyna." He said, introducing Emilie to his best friends, who were sitting behind them. Emilie smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." She said, nodding.

Later, they were heading to the cafeteria, when the bell suddenly rang. "RUN!" shouted Chyna, Fletcher and Olive.

Emilie looked confused, but Fletcher grabbed her by her hand and yanked her over to safety just as big kids began walking out.

"Big kids…you have to be careful of them." Fletcher warned, releasing Emilie's hand and smiling at her. "You got lunch in your locker?"

"Yeah, I think so." Emilie said, and she smiled. "I'll be back when I've looked." And with a wave, she set off.

Chyna's eyes were narrowed disapprovingly. She turned to Olive and Fletcher, both of whom were smiling and chatting about her. "How can you want to be friends with…with _that?_" Chyna said, distaste obvious in her face.

Fletcher and Olive frowned at each other, before looking back at Chyna. "What do you mean?" "Yeah, she's nice." They both spoke, one after the other.

"She obviously has, like, _no _talent. I mean, seriously. What is she _doing _here?" Chyna's tone made it obvious; she was jealous.

"Come on, Chyna, at least give her a chance!" Olive pleaded.

"You might really like her!" Fletcher added.

Chyna frowned. "Fine, then. I'll give her one chance." She said. "_One._" She repeated, just as Emilie rounded the corner, holding a bag.

"Hey, you guys, want some cupcakes?" Emilie asked as she approached them.

"Yes please!" Fletcher and Olive reached into the bag, pulling out a cupcake each.

Emilie offered the bag to Chyna, who seemed a little jealous again but she weakened when Emilie held out a chocolate cupcake. "Okay, thanks Emilie." She said, smiling as she bit into it.

Emilie bit into one, too, throwing away the empty bag before turning to the other three, smiling widely at their faces of delight and slight shock added.

"Who made these? They are _amazing._" Chyna said in awe.

"My mom made them. She's great at cooking." Emilie explained.

"Can you maybe bring us something tomorrow?" Olive asked, causing Chyna to whack her arm.

"Maybe." Emilie said, smiling mysteriously.

The next day, some home-made fudge was given out to the same three; Fletcher, Olive, Chyna, and of course, they were from Emilie.

"Thanks so much Emilie!"

"Yeah, you're the best."

"Thank your mom, too!"

Chyna had been weakening and debating on taking Emilie under her wing until later. She came across Fletcher and Emilie walking to class.

"Thanks for the stuff, Emilie. I mean, I never expected to find someone with an _artist_ for a dad." he said, grinning.

Emilie smiled at him. "No worries. I mean, your art is fantastic. You deserve the stuff."

"Well, your singing and dancing are both fantastic, too." He told her.

Emilie threw her arms round him, pulling him into a hug. To Chyna's jealousy and dismay, she saw Fletcher accept the hug and even return it!

"You're welcome." They both said, laughing.

They pulled out of the hug, and to Chyna's fury, Fletcher grabbed Emilie's hand. "Come on, we'll be late." He said, and they both ran off to class.

_That little freak stole my…well, my not-so-secret admirer! Maybe I don't like him, but she'll pay for making him not like ME! _Chyna thought, and with that, followed them to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chyna knew how she'd start this. As she sat behind Fletcher, Olive and Emilie instead of next to them when they were having assembly, and then she pulled Emilie's chair hard, causing a shocked Emilie to fall forward and, much to Chyna's dismay, be caught by Fletcher, who lunged forward and grabbed her.

"Careful, Chyna, you could have really hurt her!" Olive said, frowning, as Emilie changed seats to sit next to Fletcher, away from Chyna's reach.

"It was an accident!" Chyna lied innocently. "Fucking hell, it was supposed to be a joke!" she snapped, when Olive glared.

The assembly progressed, and eventually it was home time. Emilie, in that entire day, had been pushed, shoved, tipped out of her chair, and locked in a classroom, all by Chyna.

So on her way home, she rushed to get out of school, only to be pushed hard onto the pavement. She fell on her back and looked up to see Chyna.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, moving in on _my _admirer, you little slut?!" Chyna kicked out, causing Emilie to wince.

"I wasn't! I was being nice to him, he's my friend!" Emilie protested, but Chyna kicked her, pushed her, and then eventually scratched her with her nails, before walking away.

"Stay away from him." She said, before she left.

Emilie felt numb for a second, before she got to her feet, moaning slightly as she shifted. Fletcher was suddenly by her side.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

"But Chyna said-''

"I don't care. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you again." He cut Emilie off as they began to walk.

"Thanks." She said, smiling gratefully.

"That's what friends are for." Fletcher replied.

True to his word, he walked her home. On the doorstep, he paused. "Um, Emilie?"

"Yes, Fletcher?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

"Well, um…on Saturday, I…uh, I got tickets to a movie…want to come?" he asked, stuttering and blushing.

"You mean like a date?" Emilie smiled.

"Well…uh, if…if you want it to be…" Fletcher blushed more.

"I'd really like that. Pick me up on Saturday." She smiled.

"Great! I'll, uh, I'll be here at 7." He said.

"See you at school tomorrow, then."

"Bye."

Emilie waved and smiled as she entered her house.

As Fletcher walked home, he punched the air triumphantly.

"So, come on then, Emilie? Is the little girl too scared to show her talent?" Chyna jeered, followed by laughter.

Olive and Fletcher entered and they heard this, the next day.

Emilie's eyes flashed, and she grabbed a microphone, jumping up on the stage. A beat started up and Emilie began to sing, despite the beat being slow, her voice was amazing:

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
you´ve been the only thing that´s right  
In all I´ve done_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder… louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can´t raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder… louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can´t raise your voice to say

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder… louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can´t raise your voice to say…

Eventually the song finished, and applause erupted around the room as Emilie put the microphone down and got off of the stage, looking at Chyna.

"I don't know what you've got against me, Chyna, but I didn't want it to be like this." She said, before approaching Olive and Fletcher.

"That was amazing!" Olive said, giving Emilie a hug.

"Olive! I thought you were my best friend! You're supposed to take my side!" Chyna said, exasperated.

"No, Chyna. I'm supposed to take Emilie's, because you're not being fair on her." Olive said, and she slung her arm around Emilie's shoulders. "Let's go. Coming, Fletcher?"

The girls walked out. Chyna grabbed Fletcher's shoulders.

"Fletcher…please…you love me, don't you?" her eyes filled with tears, although they were fake. But Fletcher didn't know that.

"I…I…uh…" he wasn't sure of what to say.

But his blush must have made Chyna think his answer was good, because, still holding onto his shoulders, she pulled him into a kiss.

A gasp from behind them made Fletcher pull away and whip around.

"Emilie!"


End file.
